The Last Day
by mayajane
Summary: The final battle.Hermione faces the deaths of her closest friends, while struggling to survive herself.One-shot.


The final Battle

Black smoke was clouding the air, and I couldn't see through it. I didn't know whose body I was stepping over or who was screaming right behind me. It didn't matter either. I had to find Harry and Ron. I had to know they were alive.

_Do you really want to know?_

Yes, of course I do!

_And if they're dead? Do you want to see their dead bodies?_

No, I didn't. I really didn't, but what if they were alive and needed my help. I had to know the truth. I couldn't hide. Not anymore.

"Mudblood!"

My whole body froze. My feet stopping running and my eyes stopped searching for my best friends. I turned around in time to see a green light hit Ginny Weasely in the chest. She dropped to the ground instantly. I knew anyone who was looking on would think he's called my name in cruelty, but I knew he hadn't. He wanted me to save her. He didn't know I didn't have a wand. At least I knew how she died. I could tell her parents she didn't suffer. I looked to the source of the voice and saw he looked like he'd just survived a torture session.

"Mudblood, Help me." He called and fell to his knees. I was a Mudblood, there wasn't a doubt in my mind after all I'd been through. I didn't deserve this torture just because of how I'd been born, but I was born to muggle parents, and I did have magic that practically came from no where. Yes, I knew all to well that I was a Mudblood.

I took a few steps towards him, but stopped. Why should I? Why should I help him?

"Hermione!" That's why I should help him. He was on our side now. He changed his mind!

I raced to his side, tripping five times over dead bodies.

"Potter killed him. You won. Congratulations."

I fell to my knees at his side in relief. Voldemort was dead and Harry was alive. I knew Ron had to be alive as well.

"Hermione, I'm going to Azkaban. I wont ever see you again. Did you ever love me?" He asked pleadingly. He was right, he was going to Azkaban and I wouldn't see him ever.

"Yes, I did, so much." I sobbed and he gripped me around the waist. I breathed in his familiar scent. I promised myself I wouldn't think of him during that battle and I hadn't. until now. Now I never wanted to leave his side.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing with that filth!"

We both stiffened when a loud booming voice called across the debris. I started shaking and looked up into Draco's eyes. He looked fearful, but determined.

"I loved you too, I swear it." He whispered softly and pressed his lips gently against mine before struggling to stand. I stayed on the ground, too shocked to think about why he was standing.

"You….you traitor! My own son a traitor!"

Lucius Malfoy was furious. In a sick twisted universe I could understood why too.

"Father, I trust you are well." Draco said politely, in a respectful voice. I didn't think it was fake either.

"Do not call me father, you are no longer my son."

Draco smiled happily and raised his wand. Lucius did the same and they cast at the same time.

Two lights raced towards there opponent.

Green lights.

My breath left me in a gasp as the lights met there targets.

Father and son lay dead in the ruins of Hogwarts. I shook with sobs and crawled to Draco. He as still warm, maybe I could just pretend he was sleeping. I closed his blank eyes and rest my head on his body. Screams echoed around and every once in a while and crash singled that another piece of Hogwarts had fallen.

My mind raced with memories of Draco. He'd been so passionate. As a friend, lover, and protector now. I'd loved him from a distance at first, but the attraction we both felt was impossible to resist. I thought it hurt when he told me he would stand with Voldemort, but now it hurt more than seeing Ginny die before my eyes. It hurt more than being tortured by Avery and his fellow death eaters. It hurt more than anything in this world.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" I recognized Ron's voice shouting for me. I couldn't find the will to move just yet. The warmth was leaving Draco's body, and soon I wouldn't be able to pretend he was sleeping. If his father was already dead, I would have killed him myself.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

Ron and Harry had been to busy to think about my sneaking around the castle during sixth year to have sex with their arch nemesis. They knew nothing of our relationship.

I sat up and pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead before standing to face Ron. He was covered in blackness from head to toe, but I imagined I was as well.

"Harry killed him Ron, have you seen him?" I asked, but Ron burst into tears. He hadn't heard a word I'd said.

He'd spotted Ginny's dead body just a few stepps away from Draco. I closed my eyes, willing my tears to stop, but they couldn't. it didn't matter because Harry came running towards me with Neville and Luna right behind him. Luna embraced me and Harry collapsed next to Ron over Ginny's body. I think Luna knew about Draco and I. she just had that sixth sense. Neville was staring at the Malfoy's. I couldn't understand why and my brain was too tired to think about it too hard.

"Hermione, why were you with Malfoy?"

Ron had left Harry with Ginny and I stared at him, not sure what he wanted to here. How much more could he take before he just collapsed here?

"I was helping him, Ron." I whispered and held Luna more tightly.

"Helping him die?" Ron persisted. I shook my head with a flinch, because it felt like that's what I'd helped him do.

"I tried to save him, but his father found out and killed him. Draco killed him at the same time. I coudnt stop it." I cried and buried my head in Luna's shoulder.

"Draco?" Ron repeated and I could hear his voice trembling with anger and pain. It wasn't a secret Ron loved me. I was just too hurt to remember what this information would mean to him.

"I loved him so much, Ron." I said looking up at him once more. He was shaking with the stress of the battle and emotional pain. He turned from me and looked down at his dead sister.

"She wasn't tortured. I saw her hit." I spoke softly.

"Well that's something, right." Harry said and stood.

"We need to find Remus and Snape. Dumbledore said they'll know where we can go for safety. Come on, guys." Harry said and I let Luna go.

"I'm not going." I whispered.

Harry looked back at me.

"Yes you are, but we wont wait long." He glanced at Ginny before walking determinedly towards the forest. Luna, Neville, and Ron followed him. I laid down by Draco and stared up at the sky. The blackness was still thick, but I could see through it now. The sun was rising, and I realized we must have been fighting a whole day and night.

A new day. It seemed like the last day to me.

* * *

A/N:Reviews are loved.


End file.
